The City of the Dead
by yawn
Summary: A UBCS member, a janitor, and a highschool student try to escape the zombie infested Raccoon City while trying to save as many people as possible. Will they survive, or will they be eaten alive by the hordes of zombies roaming the streets? Rated for a pos


**A/n: Hope the people who read this enjoy the story. Thank you and leave a review if you feel like it commenting on what i could improve upon. **

**"Fuck. One of them nearly got me...We gotta get to the fucking RPD!" Thomas yelled as he clenched the lead pipe he had grabbed a block back in his sweaty hands. **

"The RPD was swarmed by these...Things..." Daniel said as he looked around slowly, his SIGPro was in its holster on his right hip. One clip was left for it and he had 3 mags left for his MP5. "Fuck I hope Carlos is ok..."

Moans could be heard around them from staggering zombies coming out of alleyways to pursue them. Between Thomas and Daniel was a highschool student named Lilly. She'd watched her best friend be devoured by the basket ball team while they were making a break for the front doors.

Daniel and Thomas had saved her before the zombies could touch her. Thomas had thrown a number of items ranging from screw drivers to hammers at the zombies while Daniel shot them with his pistol.

"Daniel?" Lilly said softly seeing something crawling on the wall. A street light had illuminated it for a second, long enough for her to see it had no skin covering the slick bloody muscle of its body.

"Yeah?" He said and looked up at the sky hearing thunder rumble loudly before the crack of lightning was heard throughout the city.

"On our right..." Thomas muttered as he walked a little faster. "It's another one of those skinless things."

Daniel looked to their right and saw it and stopped and brought his MP5 to his shoulder. The monster crawled along the wall until the light from a fire revealed it's body and high sub machine gun fire sounded out.

Seconds later the monster dropped into the fire under it and screamed as it thrashed for a few seconds, kicking peices of flaming metal and wood around before finally going limp.

Rain was starting to fall to the streets now as they walked faster. Lilly looked around until she heard Thomas yelling and heard loud cracks. Daniel had turned to see what the commotion was and sighed seeing two zombies lying face up on the pavement with the sides of their head caved in.

"We gotta find shelter. Think we might be able to clear out one of these buildings?" Thomas said as he looked towards a Holiday Inn and watched a few zombies roam the lobby.

Daniel nodded and looked at Lilly before unholstering his SIGPro and held it to her. "There's a round in the chamber. Just aim and pull the trigger." Lilly nodded as she followed Daniel to the building as he reloaded his MP5.

Reaching the door Daniel looked inside at a lone zombie in a security guard's uniform and looked around at what he could see. "Thomas...Gimme the pipe." He said and traded him weapons. "Stay here and wait for me to yell for you to come in."

**Pushing the door open with his boot he quietly entered and looked around slowly. There was another zombie on the left of the room unaware of him, as was the security guard zombie. To his right there were two men on the floor, their faces were completely ripped off showing slick white bone, their legs and arms were partially eaten, and they were both wearing UBCS uniforms like Daniel's. What puzzled him was that their equipment was missing.**

**Hearing a moan, Daniel looked up and sighed as he walked towards the security guard zombie as he raised the pipe over his head. He brought it down hard on the zombie's forehead and watched the tip of the pipe enter the zombie's skull and watched as blood and small chunks of brain began to run out of the wound as the zombie stumbled back a bit before twisting and falling face first on the floor.**

**Next was the female zombie. Her moan was slightly raspy but was quickly silenced when Daniel swung the pipe at her neck and grinned watching the tip rip off a large chunk of her neck and ripped out her throat before the zombie fell.**

**Dropping the pipe Daniel sighed as he walked to the reception desk and peeked over and saw the legs of a man sticking out from under it and the butt of a rifle sticking out as well. Walking around the desk he pushed open the small swinging door and walked to the person.**

**Kneeling, he sighed when he saw blood covering the underside of the desk and pulled the rifle from the dead body's hands. It was a M4A1 assault rifle. Looking beside the man he tilted his head seeing a black leather duffel bag and pulled it towards him before standing. Picking the bag up he placed it beside the phone and unzipped it and opened it wide.**

**Inside there was ammunition for the M4A1 he just found, his SIGPro, and 3 fragmentation grenades. As Daniel pulled them out he felt a grin spread accross his face. Under the magazines for the weapons there were two more SIGPro pistols. As he pulled them out and set them on the desk he picked up the weapon that made him smile.**

**In his hands was a silver Desert Eagle magnum. It was in a holster that could be clipped onto a belt and had a fully loaded 7 round magazine already inside it. 'There must be more mags for this...' Unzipping the side pockets he found 2 more clips for the SIGPro before finding 4 more fully loaded magnum clips.**

**"Guys get in here!" After yelling Lilly and Thomas came inside and looked at the things on the desk. "I found some goodies."**

**After a few minutes Daniel had the M4A1 he had found strapped onto his back with the clips filling the ammo pouches on his left side. On his left hip he now had the Desert Eagle he had found in its holster and its 4 clips in the ammo pouches on his right side. He also had 3 SIGPro magazines and the 3 frag grenades on his belt.**

**Thomas and Lilly had taken the pistol holsters from the two UBCS soldiers and had them attatched to their legs with their own SIGPro's in them. Lilly had 3 clips for her pistol while Thomas had 2. Thomas was also carrying the MP5 and 3 extra clips for that.**

**"We're going to room 12." Daniel said as he picked up the key from a hook on the wall and walked out from behind the desk with the duffel bag and down a hall on the left of the desk.**

**"Why are we going to room 12?" Thomas said as he followed Daniel and watched him stop at the room they were going into.**

**"It's raining, it's dark, and there's zombies all over the place out there." Daniel unlocked the door and unholstered his pistol and pushed open the door before firing two bullets at a couple of nude zombies and watched them drop to the floor. "Thomas, help me drag these things outside. Lilly go ahead and lay down."**

**A few seconds later the door to the room was locked and Thomas was asleep on the couch. Lilly was sitting on the edge of the bed with Daniel beside her, one arm around her shoulder.**

**"I...I just can't get her face out of my head..." She said softly. The image of her best friend being eaten alive by the highschool basketball team made her stomach churn. The sight of Lisa having her stomach ripped open and her breasts being devoured by 7 boys was horrifying to her because she knew it was more then likely going to happen to her.**

**"I'll protect you Lilly...I promise. It's my job to get as many people as I can out of this hellhole." He rubbed her shoulder gently with one hand as he pushed a small bit of her blonde hair back behind her ear and out of her face. "Get some sleep...We have a long day tomorrow."**

**"Ok...Thanks Daniel..." Lilly watched him pull from her and go back to the chair he'd been sitting in before coming to her and moved back into the bed slowly. Her eyes slowly began to close and the last thing she could see was Daniel watching her with a smile on his face.**

A/nI hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It feels good to write again and feel satisfied with what I've done. Please leave a review if you wish to tell me what I can improve on and probably give me some ideas. Thanks a lot. Also, if you didn't notice this takes place during RE2 and RE3.


End file.
